Masquerade
by Aoi Megami
Summary: A/U – HS Fic – 15-years-old Bulma found the Love of her life one summer, only for the fling to end up in heartbreak. 2 years later, scarred and in need of revenge, she decided to enter his school. What she didn't expect was her old childhood love to be there. Can she juggle revenge and falling in love at the same time? And did I mention the school was an All Boys Boarding School?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Well, I've been back, but what I meant was I'm back to writing DBZ Fics! I missed writing about this couple; they are the ones that got me started on writing.

I've been working on re-writing Forever, and I will release that as soon as I am done with my Harry Potter DHr stories. If you're one of my readers who are patiently waiting for that story, visit my blog (see the site on my personal page) for the first chapter.

This one, I just had to release. I've been writing mystery/drama fics and this serves as a break from all the complicated stories. But then again, this one might actually turn complicated too.

I wanted to do my own High School fic for this couple, but the idea is thoroughly used, so I hope this one will be a bit different from the rest. _**Though I highly doubt it**_**. **I've debated on how I can make mine different, so I used all my available resources. I watched all the old high school movies, read high school stories, so you might find a familiar scene, plot in this story of mine that might be obviously familiar to you, but of course, I'm adding in that bit of my own _Aoi Megami_ twist to it. So I hope you all like it.

Cheers to my comeback for this couple :D

I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't proofread this chapter, so expect some errors, which I might correct when I have time.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A true Romantic to the core, she was one to believe in True Love. When she was eight years old, she experienced her first heartbreak. Her father's company had boomed to great heights and they opened a new company that was based in the East. Unfortunately, they had to pack up, leave the house she grew up in at West City, and move to East City. It was a sad goodbye. At least to her it was. Her first love put up a strong face while she bawled her eyes out.

"_But I-I-," she stuttered. "I don't want to go!" she cried as she clutched onto the tiny waist belonging to her neighbour and playmate._

"_Will you stop crying!" the boy snapped in irritation. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, as he tried bravely to hold them in. "Didn't I tell you that you look ugly when you cry?"_

_She quickly wiped the tears away, and tried her hardest not to cry. "I-I'm sorry," she sniffed._

_He merely grumbled and looked away._

That was the last memory she had of him and that was nearly nine years ago.

Her second heart break happened almost two years ago. It was during the summer when she was fifteen years old. He was her first boyfriend. She had always dreamed of the perfect boyfriend, often comparing her dream boy to her childhood love. She wanted him to be cute, popular, athletic and smart; a typical dream for a fifteen year old.

And Yamucha was absolutely perfect.

He was what Bulma had ever dreamed of in a guy. He went to her school for a summer program for future engineers. Something she had always dreamed of becoming. So he was obviously smart. He spent less than a week in her school and he was already liked by her peers and girls would flock everywhere he goes. He was apparently cute and popular. After classes, he spent his afternoons playing soccer in the school field and was actually good enough to join the school's soccer team. He was clearly athletic.

So yes, to Bulma's eyes, he had passed. He was the one.

It didn't take long for him to start noticing her. After all, she was the most popular and desirable girl in her school. But she had to be careful. She didn't want to scare him off. She had dated guys before him, but it was never official, and it didn't go pass the first date. That was all it was. First dates.

Apparently she had scared them off. They were intimidated by her. She was always too smart, too pretty, or too rich.

And at that age, no boys wanted a girl who was smart or mature for her age.

So in order to fully capture Yamucha's heart, she decided to tone it down a bit. She did what her friends did. She giggled whenever he said something funny. She twirled her hair in her index finger whenever he tells her a story. She pretended not to know anything about Engineering or anything else a fifteen-year-old wasn't suppose to know. She didn't even mention she was the heiress to one of the multi-billion dollar company on earth.

And at first, it worked.

It was an unforgettable summer. They spent every waking moment together. She experienced her first real kiss with him. It wasn't a peck on the lips like her childhood love had given her. It was a tongue on tongue, saliva swapping, teeth grinding full-blown make out session. And she really believed that she was in love.

That is, until a week before the summer ended.

To put it simply; he broke up with her.

"_You really didn't expect this to last do you?" he asked with an apologetic look on his face. When she didn't answer, realization hit him. "Wait, you did?" he looked pleased for some reason. "Look, Bulma," he sighed. "We're only fifteen and I live in the West, long distance relationship isn't going to work," he said._

"_We can make it work," she reasoned desperately._

_Yamucha shook his head. "It won't," he replied coldly. "I like you, don't get me wrong, I really do," he smiled at her. "You're completely my type," he said. "You're so pretty, but," he paused. "I'm the heir to the Muten Establishment. I have a lot riding on my shoulders, and," he paused. "Well, I need a mature girl who can understand my line of work," he explained._

_Bulma raised a brow. Was this guy for real? He practically called her an idiot in between the lines. She wanted to scream at him that she was a genius with an IQ of over 200, and the heiress to one of the top three companies that dominated the Earth._

_Bulma was stunned speechless. It was partly her fault for keeping things on the down low. But what he said next was her final breaking point._

"_Look, I have to go," he stood to leave. "I have a study date with Tiffany in the Library," he said before trotting off._

_Tiffany?! The girl was only second in academics to her unbeatable record. Tiffany had always been the girl who was jealous of her position and popularity. Bulma wanted to scream in the pack filled cafeteria in frustration. She looked around and she noticed her school mates looking at her. They must've overheard. She must've looked and sounded pathetic. For the first time in her life, she felt stupid. And nobody, absolutely nobody, makes Bulma Briefs feel this way and gets away with it._

To say the least, she could've let it go. After much therapy session with her girl friends, she was about to let the evil bastard off scotch free. But her pride simply won't allow it. So to appease her angry pride, she decided to dig for more information about Yamucha Muten.

And what she found was something she never imagined he could be. To put it simply, he was a boy who had enough girlfriends to last him a lifetime, and he was only fifteen!

So in other words; he played her. He was a master manipulator. He used her for his basic needs and when he was done with her, he tossed her away like garbage and moved on to the next one that caught his attention. And at that time, it was Tiffany.

The new knowledge made her thirst for revenge. She was going to extract her revenge. She was going to hurt him where it would hurt the most. The one thing he was always so proud of; his manhood. She was going to destroy his pride as man. It was a promise.

But due to her busy schedule, the plotting and the revenge was placed on hold. Time seemed to lessen the pain, but the memory of it was still there. She dated other guys of course, but there was always this wall built around her for her protection. She was always wary of the men she dated which took a toll on her relationships. And she always blamed it on him.

It was a couple of years later, after turning seventeen, and entering the last summer of her high school years did she remember about the boy who broke her heart. She was about to enter her senior year, and she couldn't let go of the fact that she hadn't had her revenge yet.

So she made a call two weeks before the summer ends, inviting her other heiress friends from the West to spend the summer with her in the East. Juuhachigo Gero who had been her best friend since she was a child, the distance didn't affect their close relationship, something Bulma was always grateful for, and Chichi Mau, another heiress she met during one of the Company gatherings and Juu's friend from her school in the West.

"You are insane," Juu said after Bulma retold her story to the oblivious Chichi. They were in her bedroom as Bulma laid out her plans of revenge.

"Yamucha Muten," Chichi mumbled while tapping her chin. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" she looked at Juu.

"He's the asshole who dated Jessica," Juu answered.

Chichi gasped in realization.

"And Crystal, and Valerie, and Joanne," Juu added.

"And Maggie," Chichi pipped.

"What? He dated Maggie too?" Juu looked at her in aghast.

"Yeah, but I heard he's with Megan now," Chichi said.

Bulma groaned. "I can't believe I dated this guy," she said.

"You fell in love with him," Juu corrected.

"Rub it in," Bulma snapped at her.

"Wait," Chichi interrupted. "So what's the big emergency?" she turned to Bulma. "This happened two years ago, so what's the big deal?" she asked.

"The big deal," Juu started. "Is that Bulma still can't let the humiliation go," she answered for their blue-haired friend.

"Are you serious?" Chichi cocked a brow at her. "I could be spending my summer with my new boyfriend, and I decided to come here to help you plot revenge over something that happened two years ago?" she said, her voice was slowly rising.

"What?" Bulma stared at Chichi. "Wait, backtrack a bit," she said. "What boyfriend?" she asked. The sudden blush on Chichi's cheeks made Bulma gasp. "Who?" she asked Chichi excitedly.

"You won't believe who," Juu grumbled when Chichi found herself too embarrassed to speak.

Bulma turned to her blonde friend. After seeing the nonchalant look on her face, Bulma turned to Chichi with a gasp of disbelief.

"Don't tell me—" she stopped and turned to Juu, who didn't say anything, which meant she was on the right track. "That guy you met on Palmbook?" she nearly screamed.

"Bingo," Juu muttered uninterestedly.

"You're kidding!" Bulma exclaimed. Chichi still refused to talk. "You mean he actually turned out to be real?" she asked in disbelief.

"You mean he actually turned out to be our age," Juu corrected.

"When did this happen?" Bulma asked the still silent Chichi.

Juu sighed and answered for their still silent raven-haired friend. "Six months ago," Juu glared at Chichi. "And she didn't even bother to tell us," she stressed.

"When did you find out?" Bulma asked her.

"After I received your SOS text," Juu replied. "She," she pointed to the embarrassed Chichi. "Was hesitant to come, so I got suspicious," she continued.

"Chi, I'm so sorry," Bulma quickly apologized. "I ruined your summer plans," she said regretfully.

Chichi waved her apology off with a smile. "Don't worry about it, we already spent enough time together this summer. Besides, he has soccer practice at his school," she grinned sincerely. "But seriously," she frowned. "That was two years ago, and you still can't let it go?" she asked innocently.

"He's a pig. I was used. I was humiliated. If given the chance, I'd cut his dick off," Bulma said imperturbably, making Juu laugh and Chichi stare wide eyed at her.

"Remember those two weeks when Launch went into depression last year?" Juu piped in.

"Launch?" Chichi turned to Juu.

"She dated Yamucha," Juu informed. "Oops," she feigned to have said a blunder. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she added, not really looking like she could care if she told or not.

"Y-you're not serious?" Chichi gawked at her. "That PIG!" Chichi burst. Bulma was strong, but Launch, Chichi's cousin, was as docile as a lamb. Hurt her friend and she'll kill you, hurt her friend and then her cousin, she'll embalm you to be tortured to the brink of death and then revive you to experience a whole new torture the next day and everyday from then on till the day you die. She then turned to Bulma with renewed determination. "What's the plan?"

Bulma and Juu shared a triumphant smirk.

"Easy," Bulma started. "Apparently, he's very proud of his achievements. He actually sees himself as a genius. All I need to do is hurt his huge ego."

"And exactly how do you plan to hurt his ego?" Chichi asked, clearly approving of her revenge.

"Make him fall in love with me all over again," Bulma answered easily.

"Uh, one problem," Juu said. "He knows you," she stated the obvious.

Bulma looked at her as if what she said wasn't a problem at all. "The guy can't remember the name of the girl he dated the previous week, do you honestly think he'll remember the girl he had a summer fling with two years ago?"

"Good point," Juu nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I'll turn to be the girl of his dreams, make him fall for me completely, find out who the guy he hates the most, leave him for that guy, and voila," Bulma smirked evilly. "Justice is served," she grinned. "And to add salt to the wound, I'll beat him in every subject he excels in, reveal the fact that I am Capsule Corporation's heiress, then he'll seriously be sorry he ever messed with me," she laughed evilly.

"Okay, that's scary, but I'm in," Chichi said.

"Wait," Juu stopped their little merry dance. "You want to beat him _academically_?" she cleared.

"Yes," Bulma answered. At her answer, Chichi flopped back down on the bed.

"What?" Bulma looked at her two friends. "You don't honestly believe that I can do all that in two weeks?" she laughed. "A man like Yamucha needs a challenge, I need to play hard to get to actually capture his full and undivided attention," she said.

"And what about your parents, will they agree to a transfer?" Chichi asked.

"I'll convince my parents somehow," she shrugged. "I always win the debate in the end," she smirked proudly.

"You honestly want to spend your senior year like this?" Juu asked. Bulma frowned. It sounded like they were trying to get her to change her mind.

"I could've graduated high school my freshman year you know," Bulma stated. "I only stayed because I wanted to live normally," she rolled her eyes. "I'm basically done with everything, so I have a lot of free time," she smiled.

Juu and Chichi shared a look.

"What?" Bulma asked after noticing the exchange.

"Bulma, Yamucha goes to the same school as my Goku," Chichi said.

Bulma's grin widened. "That's amazing, maybe you can introduce us? Then maybe he can show me around school, I won't be a complete outcast," she said joyously.

"I don't think being the outcast is the problem," Juu mumbled.

"What?" Bulma turned to Juu in confusion.

"Bulma," Chichi sighed. "They go to an All Boy's School."

* * *

They were quiet for a long time. Bulma had been trying to process what Chichi had said. Way to ruin the whole plan. A school just for boys! No wonder he's a sex deprived narcissistic pig! With all those manly hormones around, no wonder he'd jump the next person he sees in a skirt. Bulma sighed. Well, that put a dent on her plans.

"What are you thinking about?" Chichi asked her.

"How I'd be able to grow some balls," Bulma blurted out without thinking.

Juu laughed. "That sounds so wrong in so many levels," she chuckled. "Well," she breathed in to try to contain her laughter. "You won't be able to get into the school even if you did manage to grow some balls," she told her.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"Registration for the next semester is over," Juu said.

"How'd you know?" Chichi asked.

"My brother's coming back from his band tour," Juu rolled her eyes. "A month after the class starts," she finished. "Dad transferred him from his school from the North because he's creating more problems with Dad being so far away," she told them.

Bulma stared blankly at Juu, and was processing everything she just said. "Did you just say a month after school starts?"

"More or less," Juu shrugged. "Why?" she asked curiously, noticing the mischievous look on her face. Bulma didn't answer, but Juu didn't need an answer. She knew exactly what was going on in Bulma's head. And it appears that Chichi does too, since she looked so much in panic. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she grinned. This might be the most entertaining year she had ever had since she was born.

"No!" Chichi reprimanded Bulma. "This is a bad idea, a very _very_ bad idea," she stressed.

"One month is better than two weeks Chichi," Bulma reasoned.

"Are we forgetting the most important fact that you're a girl?" Chichi retorted.

Juu shrugged. "We'll get her some balls by the end of the week," she said.

"Everybody will notice," Chichi said, mostly talking to herself.

Bulma laughed. "We need to go shopping," she stated. Juu nodded in agreement.

"She's not Juunanago," Chichi hissed.

"Nobody's seen Juunana since he was fourteen and he never attends the company gatherings, this is perfect," Juu told Bulma.

"Oh I give up," Chichi grumbled and flopped back down on the bed. A lot of planning and not enough sleep happened that night.

* * *

_**T-Minus 10 days**_

They did a whole lot of shopping the last couple of days. Chichi still wasn't sure this plan could work. Bulma just looked too girly to pass off as a boy. She had curves that Chichi envied, a bust she was sure would be difficult to hide no matter how baggy the clothes are, and not to mention her long silky aqua hair.

"You're not planning on cutting your hair are you?" Chichi asked in aghast at the sudden realization.

Bulma turned to her but didn't answer. She ran her fingers through her long aqua locks and sighed. A memory from the past was suddenly haunting her…

_She hated her long hair. It always got in the way whenever they were playing. She groaned, and once again brushed off the messy locks from her face. The wind blew, and her hair retaliated by smacking itself on her face. She pulled her hair in agitation._

"_What are you doing?" a voice interrupted her silent argument. She looked up to see her play mate towering over her with a curious expression._

"_My hair's too long," she complained. "I should get my mom to cut it," she stated. "It's annoying and it always gets in the way," she groaned._

_She blushed when he leaned towards her and ran his fingers through her hair. She watched mesmerized as he studied the blue locks between his fingers._

"_It's soft," he said. "Don't cut it," he merely said and ran off, kicking the soccer ball they were playing with while she hastily followed behind him._

_That night, she made sure to take extra good care of her hair…_

"That won't be necessary," Juu replied for Bulma. "Juunana has black-hair, I doubt you'd want to dye your hair black," she stated. "So I bought these," she pulled out a furry looking object out of one of the shopping bags.

"A wig?" Chichi stated.

"Wigs," Juu corrected.

"When did you get these?" Chichi asked after Juu tossed her a paper bag full of wigs.

"When I went to the bathroom, I saw this wig shop and decided to check it out," Juu said.

"How many did you get?" Chichi gawked when she peered inside the bag.

"Enough," Juu answered. "Now try them on," she urged Bulma.

Bulma tied her hair up and tried on the first wig. It was a bowl cut hairstyle. She showed it to Juuhachigo and Chichi and both stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Chichi snapped at Juu.

"It actually looked nice when it was on display," she defended.

Chichi sighed. "Next!"

Bulma then showed them the second wig, it was thick and shaggy styled.

"Add in a nose ring and you'll look great!" Chichi said sarcastically. "She's going to a prep school, not a concert," Chichi snapped at Juu.

Juuhachigo sighed in defeat. "Next," she mumbled.

Minutes later, Bulma showed them the next wig and waited for the verdict. She didn't need to be told that this wig was also a fail when Chichi slapped her forehead with her palm in exasperation.

"Try this one," Juu handed her the last wig.

Bulma went into the bathroom and took the last wig off and put in the new one. She gazed at herself in the mirror as she fixed the wig to cover her blue locks. She looked at herself properly and smiled. This one might actually pass the verdict. She exited the bathroom and showed the final wig to her friends.

They sat stunned, and she smirked. This one passed. She walked over to her full length mirror and studied herself. This might actually work. Her new haircut was cut short around her ears and had that boyish-just-got-out-of-the-bed feel to it.

"Oh dear _Kami_, this might actually work," Chichi mumbled in disbelief.

"Here Bulma, the final touch," Juu said as she handed her a small box.

Bulma curiously reached out and took the box from her friend. When she opened it she saw two black fuzzy centipedes. She screamed and tossed the box back to Juu, who automatically caught it in surprise, with the contents spilling on the floor.

Chichi screamed after seeing what fell out of the box. She quickly got up from her seat and stepped on it to avoid the thing on the floor.

"What is wrong with you two?" Juu asked as she took the discarded things on the floor.

"Don't touch it!" Chichi said unpleasantly.

"These are Bulma's eyebrows!" Juu snapped.

"I am not putting that disgusting thing over my—" Bulma paused. "My, what now?" she asked.

"Wait," Chichi got down from her position. "It's not alive?"

Juu looked at her incredulously. "It's not wha—" she sighed, deciding that it's better to give up. "You don't honestly think you're going to stroll into Black Star High School for Boys with _plucked_ eyebrows?" she turned to Bulma.

Bulma extended her arm. "Give me those."

Juu handed her the fake eyebrows. Bulma carefully placed them over her own eyebrows. They all stared at her in the mirror and started laughing.

"Come over here," Chichi said, motioning for her to sit on the chair. "We need to make you look rougher," she said.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said.

"You know, darker, less sunshiny," Chichi explained. Bulma felt her press the make-up sponge around her eyes, over nose, but Chichi was most focused on the area below her eyes and the crook of her nose. When she was done, Bulma applauded her work. Her nose looked more defined, her eyes, deeper and hollow. It was perfect.

"Now let's figure out how we can hide those hoohas of yours," Juu said.

"We're going to need a lot of bandages," Chichi sighed.

"They're not that big," she gazed down on her blossoming chest.

"Bulma, mine are not that big," Juu said. "You, you are," she paused. "Developed," she said before starting to shuffle through another one of their shopping bags. "Ah! Here it is," she pulled out the six-inch wide elastic bandage and tossed it over to Chichi.

Chichi caught it and looked at her with a serious expression. "Strip," she commanded.

It took a lot of pulling, pushing, squeezing, whooping, and two elastic bandages to flatten her chest. She wore a white stripped polo, and black half pants. The collar on her shirt was half-turned up to give out that ragged look.

Juu whistled. "Damn Bulma," she said. "If I didn't know that you're a girl, I'd probably hit on you," she admitted.

"Oh dear _Kami_," Chichi whispered. "This might actually work," she said.

Bulma grinned at her reflection. It really might just work.

* * *

_**T-Minus 5 days**_

Juu, the master of forging paper works, managed to create a document which stated that Bulma was invited to further her studies for her path in Engineering in West City's Orange Star High School for girls for a whole month. After reading the courses offered; Aeronautics Engineering, Aerospace Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Nuclear Engineering, Bioengineering, Programming, Introduction to Robotics, Computer Science—Bulma made sure everything she wanted to learn was in that document—how can her father not send her?

Her mother was in tears when they were packing to leave for West City, she was reluctant to let her only daughter go. Bulma had to assure her mother that everything was going to be okay, and that she'd only be gone for a month. They drove away as soon as Bulma's father was able to distract her mother.

They had two days' worth of road trip ahead of them. The girls decided to take the long route rather than taking a plane back to West City. They were in no hurry to get back to reality which they call a school.

Bulma was excited to return to West City. It was where she grew up. All of her wonderful memories occurred there. She hadn't returned to the city since she'd last left. She was starting to get a bit antsy when they arrived in Central City to spend the night before continuing their travel back to the West. Juu noticed her discomfort.

"Having second thoughts?" she grinned in amusement. Chichi was already passed out cold on the hotel bed.

"About what?" Bulma asked in confusion after snapping out of her thoughts.

"Hn, guess not," Juu shrugged.

"I'm not worried about being able to pass off as a guy," Bulma chuckled. "I," she paused. "I'm just excited to see my old neighbourhood again," she smiled in reminiscent.

Juu grinned knowingly. "You mean your old neighbour," Juu corrected.

Bulma frowned at being caught. "Shut up," she blushed.

Juu laughed.

"Ho-how is he?" Bulma wondered.

Juu stopped laughing and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know," she answered. "I live on the other side of the city, remember," she stated. "Last I heard he was offered to attend the top schools for Engineering, like you and Juunana," she said.

"Did he accept?" Bulma asked.

Juu thought hard. "I don't think so," she said. "I still see him in the city from time to time," she said. "We just don't keep in contact," she admitted. "We grew up," she stated, as if that explained everything.

* * *

_**T-Minus 3 hours**_

Bulma had refused to go back to her old house, which still belonged to her family, just in case somebody recognizes her. In truth, she just wasn't sure what to say or do if she ever ran across her old neighbour and childhood love. So she'd been staying at the Gero household for the last three days, continuously planning her moves. Luckily, the girls had the mansion to themselves as Juu's father was out of town for business purposes.

"Bulma," Juu hissed lowly. "Get your hot ass out of the car," Juu pulled on Bulma's arm. They were in the parking lot of Black Star high school for boys.

"I don't think I can do this," Bulma cried softly. "I'm insane for even thinking I can pull this off," she admitted. "Why did you let me think I can do this?" she blamed her blonde friend.

"Maybe she's right, we still have time, we can still back out," Chichi said from her position beside the pulling Juu.

Juu sighed exasperatedly. "Fine," she said "Let's go," she suggested. "We'll let that pig continue what he's doing, humiliating and hurting other girls as if they were nothing," she said.

"Don't do that," Bulma groaned.

Juu flinched at her defeated look. She extended her arm and sent her hand flying towards Bulma's exposed cheek, resounding in a loud slap. Juu watched as the fire returned to Bulma's blue eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Bulma's voice rose as she stepped out of the car.

"Well somebody's back to normal," Juu said sarcastically.

Realization hit Bulma and she hugged her friend. "Thank you," she said after pulling away. She turned to look at the majestic building before her. It intimidated her, but she was determined. She wasn't going to let her fear defeat her before she even had the chance to fight.

"What if you get caught?" Chichi voiced her worry.

"I'll handle it if gets to that," Bulma answered.

"Now remember," Juu said as she handed Bulma her duffle bag and her suitcase. "You need to check in for your dorm room within the next hour, and orientation starts in three hours," she said. "You'll get your class schedule after orientation," she reminded. "Let's just hope you'd be in the same class as Yamucha," she added. "There are six classes in your year, so hopefully you end up in his," she said.

Bulma merely nodded her understanding. Her mouth was too dry for her to speak.

"Good luck Bulma," Chichi cheered.

Bulma nodded. "Six classes, I hope the odds are with me," she said before taking her duffle bag and pulling her suitcase with her.

"Bulma," Juu called her and she turned to look at her friend. "Remember," she said. "Strut, don't glide," she said.

Bulma smiled and gave her friends' one last look of goodbye before heading off towards the direction of the dormitory.

* * *

Was it just her, or was everybody staring?

Was she strutting enough?

Did she look weird?

Bulma was sweating hard. She needed to compose herself before she actually blows her own cover. She entered a busy building filled with students who were in line to get sign in for their dorm room. She breathed in to calm herself and went to the back of the line.

"Hey," a voice greeted her.

Bulma nearly jumped at the sudden greeting. Her heart raced, she wasn't ready for a conversation. But she had no choice; she turned to look at the man who had fallen in line behind her. He was tall, bald, with a light complexion and a muscular figure.

"Are you new?" the guy asked.

Bulma nodded her head frantically.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look," he paused. "Pale," he decided.

Bulma shook her head.

"Okay," the guy seemed to take a step back away from her.

Bulma had to control the damage she created so she cleared her throat and prepared to speak in a voice that would not seem like it belonged to girl, but would still be comfortable for her to use.

"Sorry," she squeaked. _Great_. "I'm a bit nervous," she admitted, finally able to control her voice. "New school and everything," she explained.

The guy seemed to understand as he took a step closer to her. "I understand," he said. "I'm Tien by the way," he extended his hand in greeting.

"Juunanago," Bulma took it and shook it once before quickly letting go. Tien seemed rather taken aback by her hasty actions but brushed it off.

Bulma didn't even notice that she was already the next person in line. She signed her name or rather, Juunanago's name and took her room key from the supervisor.

"You're in room 4207," the female supervisor said as she handed Bulma all the needed paperwork.

"You're a senior?" Tien asked rather disbelievingly. Bulma turned to him but didn't answer as Tien took his own key and his room number.

"I am," Bulma answered after Tien was done receiving the information he needed.

"You don't look it," he said.

"I get that a lot," Bulma replied.

"Come on," Tien said. "I'll show you where the dormitories are."

* * *

Apparently there are four dormitory buildings, one building for each year. Tien informed her that her room was in the second floor. Tien's was in the first floor, so they said their goodbyes when Bulma took the elevator to the second floor. She emerged from the elevator, only to be greeted by a mass of rowdy boys that littered the hallway. Paper planes were flying, a football zipped just passed her head, a soccer ball rolling down the hall, loud conversations and blaring music coming from one of the rooms.

Bulma looked terrified as she crossed the vicinity as quick as she could, towards the room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door without knocking, went inside and quickly shut it, and thus silencing the noise from the outside.

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice asked, startling Bulma.

She turned and saw three occupants in the room. The two were sitting in front of the television, and they seemed to have been watching a soccer game before she entered, and were now looking at her curiously. One of the boys had hair that defied gravity and was sticking out in different directions, he had a friendly look, and even though he was sitting on the couch, she could tell that the man was tall; Bulma guessed he was close to seven feet with his obviously long legs that stretched out before him.

The man seated beside him was in every bit the opposite of the tall man. He too seemed to carry that friendly face, his black hair was split in the middle, cut just above his ears, and he was rather short, probably a few inches short of five feet.

Bulma then turned to the third occupant of the room. She gasped. Her breath hitched and her chest tightened. She felt a blush forming in her cheeks as she studied him. His hair was short and spiked upwards, his skin glowed tan, he stood close to six feet, his jaw was defined, and his nose sleek and his onyx eyes were hollow. She recognized this man. How could she not?

He, after all, haunted her through her old memories of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How was my first chapter back to this couple? Do you have any favourite scenes from your favourite high school movie/book? Tell me about it, I might be able to pencil that scene into the story. :D

It's honestly been a long time, and I hope I haven't been too rusty with writing about this couple. The long break did help me write better, not perfect, but better from when I was fifteen. I've already planned how the whole story will go, so I really hope you guys will like it.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **I've received such awesome feedback from the first chapter, which I wasn't expecting at all, but made me very happy none the less. So I've decided to release this chapter a little early for my appreciation. Thank you so much guys! It's amazing how I saw some familiar readers/reviewers! I feel a bit nostalgic :D You guys are awesome. Thanks for the wonderful welcome back…

And to that one reviewer, here's a little pet peeve of mine…. If you had the guts to criticize, grow the balls to do it while you're logged on to the site. The things you've criticized about my story was already answered and explained in my Author's note if you had even bothered to read it, which I doubt you didn't. You like the story but you don't like the flow/comparisons? Tough luck. Nobody judges the flow of the whole story based on the first chapters. Here's the obvious truth: A story grows into something one never expects.

And actually, I was basing this more on the Japanese live action version of _Hana Kimi_, rather than the movie _She's the Man_ (which was actually based on Shakespeare's play). So I guess on your point I'm basing it on Shakespeare's play rather than the movie :D

I am fully aware of basically everything that happens in my story. I did write it. I've already finished the whole plot line of the story, I even have a draft, and I am not changing one thing. I already know what I want to do with it, I will follow my plans and how everything will come to a conclusion. If you don't like the similarities, then don't read. It's that simple.

Anyways, I apologize to my readers who had supported my first chapter of the story, that you had to read my ranting to this one lone reader. I could've answered and explained again _privately_, but alas, that reader didn't have the guts to sign in when he/she gave me that review.

***I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't proofread this chapter, so expect some errors, which I might correct when I have time.

* * *

**Story notes:**

1. Palmbook is a parody of Facebook  
2. Flipper is a parody of Twitter  
3. Mango is a parody of Apple  
4. Since DBZ originated in Japan, I've decided to follow more on Japan's culture than what we're all/most of us are used to.  
5. Therefore, I'd be using the Japanese education system. Meaning, they'd all be in the same class together for the whole day.  
6. American Football is mostly used in all the High school fics I've read. But Soccer is more famous than American football in Japan, so I've decided that Soccer is going to be the main sport in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bulma gawked at the familiar man. He was shirtless, wearing black Capri pants with a white towel draped around his shoulders. He had just gotten out of the shower. Bulma blushed furiously. She willed herself to calm down. She gulped and opened her mouth to answer but no words spilled out.

"Are you new?" asked the tall man seated on the couch.

Bulma nodded furiously.

The shorter man raised a brow at her. He smiled and extended a hand. "My name's Krillen, and on behalf of all the students here at Black Star High, I welcome you," he greeted with a huge smile.

Due to Krillen's pleasant attitude, Bulma was able to calm down. She took a deep breath and shook Krillen's hand. But this time, she made sure to be gentler.

"Juunanago," Bulma offered her supposed name.

"This is Goku," Krillen pointed to the tall man beside him. Bulma gawked, _way to go Chich, _and extended her hand to shake Goku's. "That's Vegeta," Krillen pointed a finger behind him to the scowling man.

"You're assigned to this room?" Goku snickered.

"Yes," Bulma nodded.

"Way to treat the new kid," Krillen smirked.

"You're _my_ roommate?" the gruff voice that belonged to Vegeta growled in annoyance. He didn't wait for Bulma to answer; he just turned and flopped down on his bed.

Krillen and Goku laughed. "Ignore him," Krillen suggested. "He's all talk," he shrugged. "He's been trying to kick us out of here for an hour, and we're still here," he laughed with Goku.

"Don't make me man handle you out of here," Vegeta growled threateningly from his position. That shut Goku and Krillen up, as they resumed to watching the game on T.V. They knew he'd act on his threat if he was pushed to it.

Bulma stood from her spot just beside the couch. The couch was situated a few feet in front of the T.V. and behind it were the two beds, separated by two bedside tables. Vegeta had taken the bed that was next to the window. So Bulma was left with the bed that's closer to the bathroom. She went ahead and headed towards her bed. She threw aside her luggage and sat down. She watched Goku and Krillen watching the soccer game. She chanced a glance at her roommate. He was silently watching the game from his position.

She couldn't believe it. It was him. _Vegeta_. She hadn't seen him since she was eight, and boy had he grown. He was muscular; his face was more defined with a sleek nose, high cheekbones, and those hollow piercing obsidian eyes. She nearly fell off the bed when those eyes snapped towards her.

"What?" he growled at her.

Bulma shook her head quickly. She turned away from him and decided to quickly unpack to get her nervousness under control. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

**i. Day 1: Monday**

* * *

She had taken her bandages off last night when she was sure Vegeta had fallen asleep. She had wrapped a towel tightly around her head to hide her aqua locks and went to sleep. She was planning on waking up really early so that she can acquire the bathroom while Vegeta continued to slumber. What she didn't expect was that he'd already be awake, much earlier than she had planned, and had already occupied the bathroom.

She hid beneath her blankets and pretended to sleep. She waited patiently for him to leave; he didn't even show any signs of waking her up since there was half an hour left before the first class starts. She finally heard him leave fifteen minutes later. She jumped out of the bed and dashed towards her dresser to grab her already prepared clothes, just as she had left it the night before and quickly headed towards the bathroom.

It was a quick shower. She blow dried her long hair and wrapped it beneath the wig that Juuhachigo had bought for her. She did her make-up, to darken her features, just as Chichi had showed her. She wore the clothes that Chichi had picked and ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her school stuff and went towards her appointed classroom, all the while wishing that she wouldn't be late, that she wouldn't be in the same class as Vegeta—she didn't need any more distractions—and that she'd be in Yamucha's class.

Luck, apparently, wasn't on her side today.

She entered her class, late, with every occupant gawking at her. It was exactly just what she needed; more attention. The teacher in front of the class glared at her. He stood tall; his skin was a deep shade of green, and he visibly frightened Bulma. He tapped his pen on the clipboard he was holding as he glared at her.

"Well?" he growled. "Are you just going to stand there gawking? You're late! Grab a seat so that we can start," he commanded.

She quickly did as she was told and hastily scanned the room for empty seats. She nearly tripped when she saw that there are only two seats left. And unfortunately they were both in front of a scowling Vegeta. He was seated next to the window at the very last row, Goku was seated next to him, Krillen was seated in front of Goku, and Tien who was seating next to Goku was waving at her.

She was about to make a move and take the seat that was a couple of seats in front of Vegeta when the door behind her opened and she was nearly knocked down to the ground by the person who was clearly in a hurry.

"Oh, sorry," the new occupant said as he grabbed her arm to steady her. Bulma looked up to frown at the man but instead she goggled at the sight of him. It was him!

Yamucha stood tall and she guessed he was past six feet. His hair was spiked upwards with a few loose tendrils, he had the innocent boyish look that girls like her tend to fall for. How can a pig look so good?

"Sorry I'm late coach," Yamucha apologized, though he didn't look like he meant it. And judging by the teacher's look, he didn't believe it either.

"Are you two going to keep my class on hold? Grab a seat!" the coach growled.

Yamucha ran past her and grabbed one of the two remaining seats, which was the seat she wanted. She grumbled. She was left with the seat in between the two men that made her uncomfortable, but in completely different ways.

She took her seat and listened to their teacher who basically just went over the school rules, curfews, the do's and don'ts an what not. Bulma sighed. First class was their homeroom class, and after the proper teacher-student greeting on the first day of school, he gave them free time for the rest of the first class.

Bulma sighed tiredly.

"Tough morning?" she turned to stare at Krillen who gave her a sympathetic mood. She nodded her answer. "Don't blame you," he turned to the man seated behind her. Vegeta had buried his head beneath his arms and was clearly dozing off. "If you need information, just ask away," he offered.

Bulma smiled. "Um, I do actually," she said.

"Shoot," Krillen urged.

"The teacher," Bulma pointed at the man who was reading his morning paper in front of the slightly noisy class.

"Ah," Krillen nodded. "That's coach Piccolo," Krillen said. "He's the head coach for the soccer team," he told her.

"And he's also our class advisor?" Bulma asked.

"For the meantime," Krillen said. "Our supposed advisor is out on her maternity leave. She'd be back in a couple of months so the coach took her position while she's out," Krillen informed. "By the way," he started. "He's also our school's Principal," he added.

Bulma gawked at him speechless.

"Yeah," Krillen nodded. "He's a bit of a workaholic."

"A bit?" Goku joined in on their conversation. "He's a perfectionist," Goku added.

"Which is probably why he works a lot," Krillen nodded in agreement.

"I see," Bulma mumbled. "By the way," she started. "When's the next academic ranking?" she asked.

"Ranking?" Krillen stared oddly at her. "School just started and you're asking about when the first school exam is held?" he chuckled.

"You're weird," Goku said. Bulma stared at him. He didn't look like he meant it rudely. He was merely speaking the truth without any malicious intent.

"Anyways," Krillen shook off Goku's statement. "There's one in two weeks, before the school festival," Krillen said. "It doesn't count in our actual grade, it's just a test to see how much you've learned in school since you've started," he explained. He then pointed to the dozing Vegeta. "Believe it or not, he's top one in our year," he said.

Bulma in fact can believe it. She'd known Vegeta to be very smart. She'd always thought him to be so smart when they were kids, always hanging onto his every word as if they're the one and only truth.

"And he's actually second," Krillen pointed to the man in front of her.

Bulma stared disbelievingly at Yamucha's back. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he was typing away on his Mango laptop. He was too busy messaging somebody on his Palmbook account to take notice that their conversation was now about him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that the test basically tells everyone who's the smartest," Krillen continued. "I think Yamucha is the only who takes the test seriously, he always wanted to win against Vegeta over the school's academic rankings since our first year."

Bulma smirked. So Vegeta was the hurdle Yamucha could never beat.

* * *

Yamucha quickly sat on the seat that was farthest away from Vegeta. He hated the guy with a passion. Ever since their first year in school, he had seen him as a nasty, cocky, jerk, who thinks too highly of himself. Vegeta had always kept to himself, hated being around people, which was a complete contrast to his outgoing attitude.

The coach didn't bother calling attendance. The first day was usually an experiment between the teachers and the students, so nobody takes the first day seriously. The new kid passed by him. He looked like one of those boys who can pass of as a girl. He had a lithe frame, dark raven hair, and a pair of stunningly azure eyes. He looked deathly pale, and Yamucha didn't blame him.

He felt bad, but he wasn't going to take a seat located in front of Vegeta. And Yamucha noticed, once again, that those brave enough to sit next to the all-mighty Prince Industries heir were Goku and Krillen.

He looked back up front and listened as the coach barked out the same rules since he was in his first year. Soon enough the coach gave them time off for the rest of the period. When the second class started, the coach was still their teacher for their next class and the same thing happened. He barked out his expectations for the class and he started passing out the syllabus for the rest of the semester.

After their second class came and ended, they had a ten minute lunch break before their third class starts. He ran out of the class room and headed straight to the cafeteria to purchase a quick snack. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that their third class was a Chemistry class, which meant they would be using the science laboratory classroom.

He entered an empty room, cursed himself for forgetting and ran towards the science laboratory. He entered and was greeted by an angry scowl. Professor Baba reprimanded him for being late and pointed towards the class to take a seat.

He looked around the room. Usually in their science classes, they get to pair themselves up by seating together. Goku had paired up Vegeta and Krillen sat next to Tien, all his other friends were already in pairs, he looked at Professor Baba, and she pointed again, this time to an empty seat with his lab partner for the rest of the semester.

Fuck his luck; he was stuck with the new kid.

He inwardly groaned and trudged towards his new lab partner.

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe her luck. She was finally given the biggest opportunity to execute her plan. She watched, trying to look unimpressed as Yamucha sat down next to her. She had to fight the emerging grin that was threatening to show.

"Hey," Yamucha greeted her.

Bulma merely gave him a curt nod, afraid that if she opened her mouth, her grin would emerge, and a series of giggling might follow.

She was pulled back to reality when Professor Baba started passing out her class syllabus, and afterwards had started explaining the rules, and what to do in case a chemical emergency occurs.

* * *

After their third class came to a conclusion, their whole batch started walking towards the school's gymnasium for their physical education class. Goku was excited because after their fourth class, it would finally be their lunch time. He couldn't wait. He had missed the cafeteria food and all those nice lunch ladies.

He grinned as he followed his friends down that familiar path. Yamucha was at the very front of the pack together with his close buddies, followed by the rest of their classmates. Krillen and Tien were walking ahead of him, and his cousin, Vegeta walked beside him. He looked behind him and saw the new kid trailing behind.

There was something really odd about him. Something that wasn't quite right.

Now what was his name again? Jun? Jun-something. He forgot. He was never really good with names.

The way this guy walks. The way he talks. The way he dresses. Pretty much the whole way he acts was weird. There was really something odd, and not right about him. But there's also this familiarity that he couldn't quite well figure out. He gazed at him.

The new boy donned on that fresh look style. He had soft facial features, a blemish free skin, long eye lashes, naturally rosy cheeks and naturally pink luscious lips, and a very thin frame. He looked soft and fragile, like how a girl should be.

He paled.

His eyes drifted down to where a girl's blossoming chest should be and didn't find the lumps that should be there if he was in fact a girl. He looked down at himself, checking to see if there were any differences between him and the new kid. He did saw that small tent in his zipper pants. He turned quickly, his eyes slowly scanning down.

"Are you checking out the new kid?" an amused voice beside him said. Making Goku's eyes snapped up and towards the owner of the voice.

Vegeta grinned maliciously.

"I am not," Goku blushed furiously.

Vegeta's grin only got wider.

"I'm not!" Goku defended. "I have a girlfriend!" he added.

"Of course," Vegeta chuckled and walked at a quicker pace, leaving a flustered Goku behind.

"Vegeta!" Goku jogged to catch up to him. "I am not!" he yelled one last time, with all thoughts about the new student forgotten due to his embarrassment.

* * *

**ii. Day 2: Tuesday**

* * *

He didn't need an alarm clock to be wakened up. His body had its own alarm, telling him to get off his lazy butt because it's five in the morning already. He got up from his bed and stretched his arms before him. He looked to his side to check on his sleeping roommate, and found that he was already out of bed.

He scratched his head to rid of his sleepiness. Well, he sure was early today. Vegeta didn't blame him. After being late and being picked on by the coach yesterday, his roommate probably learned his lesson to never be late in class. He got up from his bed and didn't bother fixing his bed. He went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jogging pants, pulling it up over his boxer shorts.

He looked at the door that lead to the bathroom and saw the light open through the cracks. He can hear shuffling inside, and figured that his roommate probably just got up. He sighed. No time for a quick face wash. He grabbed his water bottle and his _Mango_ music player and got out of the room to start his early morning jog. A trait that was ingrained in him since he was a first year.

What was his name again? Vegeta had already forgotten his own roommate's name. He never really caught it as he wasn't paying much attention when he arrived that Sunday afternoon while he and those dorks were watching that soccer game. He'd make sure to catch it during roll call today.

Coach Piccolo didn't take roll call yesterday as it was the first day of school. Every time a new period will begin, he'd pass the syllabus for that class, tell them his expectations and would give them a free period. Pretty much, every teacher that came in after him was the same. No roll calls, and then passes the class syllabus, tell them the rules and expectations, and then free time.

Today though, would be a different story. Yesterday was testing the waters for both the staff and the students. Today, they would go down straight to business. Not that he minded, nor was he nervous, after all, he was the best this school had to offer.

It was nearing six when he returned to his shared room, only to find that his roommate still occupied the bathroom. But the long time wasn't the reason why he was bewildered. It was the sound that was coming from inside the bathroom. A sound of a blow dryer can be heard, and he stared at the door as if it was the oddest thing he had ever seen.

He knew that some men blow dry their hair, but he had never seen one who actually owned one. Not even that prissy boy Yamucha owned one, at least he was sure Yamucha didn't own one, after all, they shared a room for a whole year back when they were in their first year.

He didn't notice the noise inside stop, until the door flew open revealing a properly groomed student that was dressed for the day. He grimaced at him, and he seemed to blush red under his presence. Was it because he thought he caught him using a blow dryer? He tsked, grabbed his towel and his clothes from his dresser and was startled to see a still blushing boy in front of the bathroom door.

"Are you done?" he asked him.

He merely nodded.

"Then get out of the way," he growled, making the new boy shuffle past him, carrying his bathroom supplies and out of his way.

* * *

Bulma ran out of the room as soon as she heard the shower in the bathroom was running. She blushed furiously, clutching her school bag across her chest. Her secret's going to be discovered if she can't keep her own emotions in check.

But Vegeta had definitely grown.

She cursed. She'd seen multiple topless men before why should he be any different? But _Kami_, those muscles! Bulma wanted to forget about her mission and grope his sweaty bulging muscles.

She shook her head to clear away all the hormonal thoughts. No. She has her own pride to think about. Revenge now, maybe some romance later, if she refrains from getting caught. And by the looks of it, she could be caught any time soon with the way she's handling things.

* * *

He wanted to ignore his roommate for the rest of the day, it was hard to do since he was in his class and was seated in front of him. His roommate was already seated on his seat when he entered the classroom. He had found him gone when he got out of the bathroom. He wordlessly got to his seat, without even looking at him. He took his headphones off and turned the music off.

He buried his head over his arms and pretended to sleep. He heard the class quiet down, signaling that the coach was probably already present in the room. He didn't bother raising his head, not even when the bell rang. He stayed silent. He heard the coach clear his throat and had started the first roll call of the year.

"Hiro, Kaido?" Piccolo continued calling out the names.

After hearing Kaido's loud "Here!" Vegeta noticed Piccolo paused. He waited for when his roommate's name would be called.

"Gero, Juunanago?" the coach called out.

Vegeta's head snapped up.

"Here," a meek voice belonging to the boy in front of him stammered out. He gazed at the back of his roommate's head.

No. It couldn't be. He'd met Juunanago before, and this person was _not _Juunanago. He narrowed his eyes at the back of the new kid's head, as if doing that would enable him to read his mind. What was going on? He was never close with the Red Ribbon International heir, the last he'd seen him was when they were at the Chin-Star merging party, which was three years ago. He couldn't have possibly changed that much could he?

"Yo-you're the heir to one of the Big three companies?" Vegeta heard Yamucha gawked at the boy.

"You're Juuhachigo's sister?" Krillen piped up next.

_Juuhachigo._ Vegeta smirked. Though he and the heiress weren't close, they were still civil to each other. He'd get to the bottom of this. There's absolutely no way that this boy was Juunanago. He was sure of it.

"Aren't you supposed to be twins? How come you two don't look the same?" Kakkarot was the next one to ask.

Krillen flinched at that statement. "Sometimes I wonder how you got to our final year," he mumbled.

"Anyways!" the coach growled from the front of the class, and thus silencing all the whispers and disbelief. He glared at his students. "Another celebrity, add in the Briefs' heir and we'd have the complete set," he mumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Vegeta noticed his roommate stiffen. So the little boy hates the attention? Completely unlike the Juunanago he knew. The Red Ribbon International heir was an attention seeker, always doing the craziest things to get attention, which was why his own father shipped him to the North to control him. If this was really Juunanago, then that school in the North did a really good job.

* * *

Bulma had almost forgotten how huge the Gero name was. It was, after all, as huge as hers. But this, this was ridiculous. She didn't need the attention! She was only supposed to be here to beat the crap out of Yamucha in academics. She didn't think about socializing and popularity or even having friends.

Which was so unlike her! She was one who never makes a move unless she'd thought of a very good plan. But obviously, she didn't think this one through.

Juunanago was, well, _wild._

She heard the craziest things that Juunanago did from the North, I mean; _everybody_ heard the craziest things Juunanago had done. He just was too good to actually get caught while doing said shenanigans. He was good looking, popular, athletic, smart, and the life of the party kind of guy. She could be all of those things! But somehow, since she wasn't in her _own_ skin, she'd resulted to being meek and tamed. Being comfortable with yourself is, after all, the biggest boost to one's ego, but apparently, she wasn't feeling too comfortable with her borrowed skin.

And them! Her classmates, they were not expecting her. Well, _him._ Whatever. They couldn't believe that this flower looking boy was the wild Juunanago. She can possibly pass of as smart looking, and good-looking, but she highly doubted that she looked athletic or crazy enough to do something stupid.

And thus, the expectations came.

And if she were to keep up this charade, she better start learning… and fast!

* * *

**iii. Day 3: Wednesday**

* * *

So far, it wasn't going well.

Bulma had tripped wearing her _guy_ pants while doing the _guy_ strut, spilled the contents of her backpack all over the hallway floor, had gotten late, again, and to top it all off, received a Saturday detention for being late. And Bulma Briefs _never_ gets detention.

For a split second, she panicked and thought what a detention could do to her permanent record, only to realize that she wasn't who she was supposed to be at the moment. Detention should look _cool_ to her fellow students' right? So she took her detention slip coolly, but the kids weren't impressed. They were acting as if a Saturday detention was nothing. She flopped down on her seat with a soft sigh escaping her lips. How was she to convince everybody that she's the _cool_ Juunanago?

"Oh man," she heard Yamucha whisper in front of her. He turned slightly to face her. "Here I thought that you'd actually pose as a challenge," he snickered.

Bulma raised a fake brow in confusion.

"I mean, I heard all this awesome stories about you, and all the things you'd done, and I have to admit, I was actually nervous," he said.

"About what?" Bulma found herself asking.

"Oh come on," he smiled. "I heard all about your conquests, I heard you even went out with that famous super model once," he said. "But I guess that's all exaggerated, yeah?" he laughed. "I was actually nervous that you'd rise to be more popular than me and win the Popularity Contest," he continued laughing.

Bulma raised both fake brows. "Popularity Contest?" Bulma repeated.

Yamucha nodded. "Yeah, it happens during the festival, after the academic ranking," Yamucha said.

"And let me guess, you've won this thing since your first year here?" Bulma smirked. Her confidence, slowly, but surely resurfacing.

"Oh yeah," Yamucha nodded. "I'm so glad I have nothing to worry about," he laughed again.

Bulma twitched at his arrogance. "So everybody here votes?" Bulma asked.

"Sure," Yamucha nodded. "The girls at Orange Star High School for girls vote too," he said.

"They do?" Bulma looked surprised.

"It's a joint festival, since they're our sister school. And I'll have you know that I am very popular there," he smirked.

"I bet you are," Bulma forced a grin.

"It's so easy," Yamucha went on, his pride and arrogance getting the better of him. "They all just flock, and I don't even have to do anything."

Bulma gripped her pen hard. It was taking every bit of her willpower not to stand up and slap the conceitedness out of the boy.

"And I'm sure you enjoy that," Bulma said through gritted teeth.

Yamucha winked at her. "You should know, right?" he said. "I mean, with all the rumors of your conquest, you know what I mean," he added.

"Unfortunately, I do," Bulma said. "But I treat women with _respect_, I actually listen to them and I try to understand them," she stressed.

Yamucha gazed at her as if she'd grown an extra head. A couple of the students up front overheard them and was staring at her the same way Yamucha was.

"I mean," Bulma stuttered. "Oh forget it," she mumbled.

"I guess the stories about you were exaggerated after all," Yamucha smirked before facing up front before Bulma could even come up with a proper comeback.

* * *

She wished that she could say that it got better. Well, it didn't. It only got worse, if that was even more possible.

They had physical education, that afternoon, and people expected a lot on his rumored athletic ability. They were teamed into two groups to play Soccer. Just her luck. Well, to put it simply. She was a klutz on the field. She missed kicking the ball, and when she did manage to kick it, it flew in a different direction and out of the field. She tripped, she slipped, and she was just plain horrible. They benched her after a minute and a half into the game. Yes, she was that horrid.

She sat on the bench and with a towel wrapped around her neck as she watched the boys from her class, pass and kick that stupid ball around. She groaned. This was not good.

She was glad when the class was finally over. She walked in a trance, with the towel draped over her head to hide her embarrassment. Her classmates were talking about her. She figured that boys weren't too subtle than girls when talking about others. Or that they just didn't care.

The crowd brought her to a place where she was finally snapped out of her thoughts; the boys shower room. She had completely forgotten!

She panicked.

She pushed forward by her entering classmates. She tried to escape but the coach blocked her way.

"Alright ladies," Coach Piccolo started.

Bulma paled at the aforementioned word.

"You got ten minutes to finish your shower and get out of my sight," he said before he disappeared to his office.

Bulma paled. She sat in front of her locker in complete silence, deciphering on what her next step would be. She looked to her left and Kaido Hiro had already taken his shirt off and stuffed it into his locker.

She turned beat red and turned to her right. Ryder Kudo was already shirtless. He dropped his gym shorts and it pooled around his ankles before he shook it off.

Bulma jumped to her feet and focused on opening her locker. She suddenly heard a familiar playful laugh and turned to see Yamucha. He was fully exposed. He had his back to her and she could see the contours of his ass as he tried to take back the towel that Kaido had apparently snatched from him.

Bulma turned quickly and buried her head inside her locker. She chanted a prayer in her head, wishing for some kind of miracle.

But then a sudden thought grasped her attention. Maybe she could see exactly how _big_ or maybe even how _small_ Yamucha was and actually spread a fact around that his manhood couldn't even compare to how huge his ego was. She sneakily turned her head a little. A few more notches and she'd have the full frontal view.

"Gero!"

Bulma let out a surprised squeak and reburied her head inside her locker.

She let out a strangled "yes," without taking her head out of her locker. Coach Piccolo had called her. And she felt like she had been caught doing something wrong, which, in all intents and purposes, she was.

She could hear him walking his way towards her. "Take this attendance sheet to the office," he commanded. "You're going to have to take your shower back at your dorm, using your own lunch time. It's your punishment for being so bad at the field earlier," he added.

Bulma couldn't believe her luck.

She took her head out of her locker, snatched the papers from coach Piccolo's outstretched arm and quickly dashed out of the locker room, all the while receiving taunts and jeers from her peers. Little did they know that the coach's _punishment_ was actually helpful to their new classmate.

Piccolo watched the new student dashed out. "Another shy one," he grumbled before heading back to his office.

Once she was out of the locker room, she chanced a look behind her. She gulped; she'd never seen so many naked boys before. She got off scotched-free now, but what about tomorrow? And the day after that? How was she to take a shower after her physical education classes without flaunting her secret?

Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? How was it? Review Please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Dragon Ball series or any of its related topics. Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to release/post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews and the continuous support!

***I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't proofread this chapter, so expect some errors, which I might correct when I have time.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**iv. Day 4: Thursday**

* * *

Bulma retracted her leg and with all her might and sent it flying forward, only for her to miss the spherical object in front of her, making her slip due to the force she put in. She flipped; she saw the bright blue sky before landing hard on the cold grass. She flinched in pain and made no move to get up due to her shock and the pain that racked her whole body.

Not a second later, the man she had always dreamed about came to view. Was she dreaming again? _Vegeta. _She dreamily grinned.

And as if being awakened from said dream, Vegeta grabbed her by the collar and hauled her up to her feet. She felt slightly dizzy due to sudden blood rush. She shook her head and stared wide eyed at the man before her.

"Are you a complete moron?" Vegeta had snapped. "What the hell happened to you?" he growled. "You can't even fucking kick a ball that was laid out unmoving in front of you!"

Bulma cowered back. She had never seen Vegeta so livid before.

She panicked when he grabbed her by the collar with both hands. She was afraid he might hit her. Instead, he leaned in and whispered lowly.

"I don't believe for one second that you are who you say you are," he said. "Juunanago and I were not close, but I know that he wasn't a wimp like you," his voice raised with each word he pronounced. He pushed her, making her trip and land hard on her bottom.

Bulma gazed up at him in shock. Her mouth agape and her eyes were watering, signaling a fresh batch of tears that were ready to fall.

"Hey," Goku had stepped up to push his angry cousin away. "Calm down Vegeta, it's just a game," he reasoned, but Vegeta merely shrugged him off and looked away. Goku then stared down at her and offered a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice. Students had started to gather around them, forming a broken circle as they whispered, snickered and glared at her.

She had never felt so pathetic in her entire life. She had always been one to excel, always the one who was best at everything. She just wasn't used to being such a failure. She had never felt disappointment, nor did she ever felt like an outcast before. She had not once thought that there were any boundaries between males and females. She had always thought that girls can do anything guys can.

What was she doing wrong? Why was everything falling apart?

She looked up at Goku and his extended arm. She looked past him and towards Vegeta who had his back turned to them. Had he always been this mean? Was she so blinded by her love for him that she didn't see this unfamiliar side of him?

Tears cascaded, unknowingly, from her eyes, down her reddening cheeks. She gulped, and didn't notice Goku pull back in shock. She was only snapped out of her thoughts when Goku asked: "Are you crying?" in disbelief.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She raised a dirty hand and touched her cheek and felt that familiar warm liquid. Realizing her mistake, she looked around and saw everyone staring at her in disbelief. Some looked on in sympathy while the others were snickering behind their raised hands.

She got up quickly, turned, and dashed. They made way for her as she ran out of the field. She passed by coach Piccolo who had returned from his bathroom break.

"Gero?" the coach called. "Where the hell are you going? Class is not over!" he yelled. But his efforts of halting her fell into deaf ears.

* * *

He couldn't believe he made a boy cry. He had always been mean, even to those he didn't know, and they didn't cry just because he said a few nasty words. And even if they did, he couldn't care less. So why was he still thinking about Gero even after school had ended?

Oh, that's right, because the guy sat in front of him in all of his classes, but ever since after the incident during their physical education class, the boy had skipped their classes for the rest of the day. He wouldn't have felt the least bit guilty if the Red Ribbon International heir had sucked it up and attended the rest of his classes, but no, he just had to disappear just to remind him of what he did.

He grumbled as he walked his way towards his room, their room, after his soccer practice. Vegeta would bet everything he had that the flower boy heir had been hiding there the whole afternoon. He grabbed his keys from his duffle bag and entered his room. It was quiet when he walked in.

He passed the bathroom, the door was wide open, and the lights were off, telling him that there was nobody occupying it. He reached the bed spaces, and to his astonishment, found both empty and untouched, just as he had left it this morning. Good thing he didn't really bet everything he had.

Now where was that boy?

* * *

He thought about her before he went to sleep. For some reason, his roommate's azure eyes had brought out old memories that he had kept buried inside him. This particular memory, he was very fond of. They were in his backyard, playing his favorite sport…

"_I don't wanna play this game anymore," the little blue-haired girl wailed in annoyance. "I'm not good at this and you're just too good," she followed after._

"_Stop whining," he growled in annoyance._

"_But," she stuttered. "But I can't even pass you to shoot that ball in that net, s'not fair," she was starting to tear up._

_At the sight of her emerging tears, he breathed out to calm himself. "How about this, if you can pass me and score a goal, I'll give you what you wanted me to give you for your birthday?" he proposed in an even tone. He wasn't usually patient with kids his age. But his little neighbor girl was different. No matter how many times he's pushed her away, she just kept coming back, stronger and more determined._

"_Really?" her face lit up in excitement._

_He nodded his answer._

"_Okay," she quickly agreed._

_They played for hours, even when the sun had set, they continued to play. She almost bawled out crying when her mom had called her in for the day. He had to promise that the deal was still set for their future soccer matches for her to stop whining. She went home happy that night._

_He never thought that she'd ever pass him. He was proven wrong a few days later. Apparently she had watched soccer games in order to acquire the knowledge to pass him. She experimented and she succeeded. He smirked as she watched her jump up and down in victory. _

_She always seemed to amaze him. Just when he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore, she'd come right out and prove him wrong. She was the only person who could do that, the only person who could read him like a book, and she was the only person that mattered._

_She walked up to him and pointed an index finger and cheekily said, and thus reminded him of their deal: "You owe me a kiss."_

Vegeta slept with a smile that night as he remembered the girl who gave him his first kiss.

* * *

**v. Day 5: Friday**

* * *

Juuhachigo watched her sleeping friend beside her. She and Chichi went to pick up Capsule Corporation's heiress late in the afternoon yesterday and they had camped out in their shared dorm room since then.

Juu had informed Chichi to tell their teachers that she'd be out sick today, so that she could continue comforting their blue-haired friend. Chichi wanted to stay, but if they both ditched the day, the teachers would be suspicious and if they decided to check on them and found a blue-haired visitor, they'd get into far more trouble. So Juu had to stay and Chichi had to attend the classes.

Bulma had been in tears since yesterday…

"_I can't do this anymore, everything is just falling apart," she cried on their way to Orange Star High School for Girls. "Nothing is going my way, and Vegeta was being a jerk," she continued, she was still wearing her man clothes, but had taken her black wig off. "He was never this mean before, I mean, he was, but never this much. Why is he acting this way?" she asked no one in particular._

Juu watched her and a faint smile graced her lips, a rare sight to be seen. She had known Bulma and Vegeta since they were kids. Vegeta and Bulma happen to live next to each other, while the Gero home was located on the other side of the city.

When she was a child, she and her twin brother would spend a week in the Brief's home. Their parents had been close since they were in high school, and as future heirs to the Big Three companies that dominated the earth, they expected their kids to be the same.

Juu hugged her legs and thought about her once miniscule crush on the Prince Industries heir. She would always try to run after the two whenever they go on their usual _adventures._ She'd always been jealous of Bulma for catching his attention. A feat that was close to impossible. But as the years passed and they grew, and she noticed more about her friends' relationship, she finally came to an understanding.

Vegeta was cruel to everyone he met. He was a plain jerk. He was mean to her, and he was uncaring with her brother. He was also nasty to Bulma, but only in front of other people. She had chanced upon them one afternoon when they thought they had lost her. Bulma had tripped and injured her knee. She had never seen Vegeta so scared her entire life. He had ripped a part of his shirt and tied it around her knee, he patted her head gently and comfortingly to stop her from crying. He then proceeded to carry her, piggy-back style, back to the compounds.

Unfortunately, Bulma had acquired an infection and was bed ridden for the next three days. Her knee was swelling, and she was unable to walk. She and her brother had tried to get Vegeta to go with them and visit Bulma, but the Prince heir was too proud to do so.

But that very same day, she had caught Vegeta climbing the Capsule domain towards Bulma's balcony. It was then that she knew that Bulma was special to him. It was then that she learned that Vegeta was typically like that, but he would lower everything for Bulma. He was a different person when in front of Bulma. And he had only let Bulma see this different side of him, only because she was Bulma. It was also that time, at the age of seven that Juu had receded her microscopic crush on the Prince Industries heir.

She brushed away the blue locks that strayed on Bulma's face. "He's mean to you because you're not you," she whispered with a knowing smile. It may be Bulma's plan to get revenge on Yamucha, but she had an entirely different plan. Even with the disguise, she knew that Vegeta would soon catch on. He wasn't stupid. And the sooner he catches on, the sooner the better.

She had watched Vegeta since Bulma's departure. He turned from a jerk into an insufferable jerk. He had closed his heart entirely. He had never dedicated himself into anything, except soccer. He had never opened his heart to anybody else, afraid that if he did so, they'd disappear the same way Bulma had. But Juu knew that he still held a torch for their cerulean-haired friend, even though he'd dated a few disreputable girls. And it was high time they have their long awaited reunion, even though it would be under a very weird circumstance.

* * *

Bulma had put up a tough fight.

"No," she said plainly. "I will definitely not go back there anymore and experience more embarrassing—" she stopped; she couldn't even imaging the horrendous situations she had to go through. She had been laughed at, man-handled, had been the butt of the joke, and dear _Kami_, her virgin eyes had been traumatized enough.

"What about all your stuff?" Chichi asked, she was there on her lunch break.

"Vegeta can have it," Bulma replied sternly. "That jerk," she added.

"Bulma," Juu scolded. "What if you have stuff in there that can trace back to you?" she asked.

"Trust me; I didn't bring anything that can point a finger at me," she said.

Juu sighed, time to use the guilt card. "You borrowed my brother's identity remember? You can't just walk out and leave, at least clean after your mess before you do so. Juunana has to stay there and be interrogated when they find out that they'd been housing a fake."

Bulma groaned. "Fine, I'll get all my stuff and leave," she said. "Happy?" she looked up at Juu who said nothing back.

"I do have an idea of how we can fix your popularity problems," Chichi said.

"I'm not planning on staying Chi," Bulma turned to her.

"This is a _just in case_ thing," Chichi waved her hand in dismissal.

"We don't need a _just in case_, I'm going back to East City tonight," she said.

"You do know we can't leave until school is over," Juu reminded.

Bulma groaned and buried her head in her clutched pillow. "Great," she mumbled.

"Well, _in case_ you change your mind again," Chichi started and thus earning a glare from Bulma. "Meet us at Mister Popo's Pizzeria tomorrow," she added quickly.

Bulma stared curiously at Chichi. "What's happening at Mister Popo's Pizzeria?" Bulma turned to Juu.

"Just the usual," Juu shrugged, she caught-on on what Chichi's plan was. "It's a famous hangout for both Orange and Black Star students, it's located right at the middle of both schools and students gather there every weekend."

"So?" Bulma asked.

Juu rolled her eyes. "What does it matter, you're not staying, remember?" she stated. Bulma glared at her, which of course didn't faze her. "We'll do the 'get-in-and-get-out' mission after school," she said. "Though Chichi and I can't help you gather your stuff, I mean, people will see us, and then they'd really _think_ that you're the real Juunanago, and since you're not staying…"

"I know, I know," Bulma nodded in understanding "I wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire that's bound to happen."

"You know we'd do it if you're actually determined, but since you're abandoning ship…" Chichi trailed.

"I get it," Bulma smiled. "Thanks," she said in sincerity.

Juu and Chichi retuned her smile.

"Operation: Escape, will commence in three hours," Juu said playfully. "Better get ready."

"So," Chichi turned to Bulma with a serious expression with an obviousness that the topic was about to change. "How large was Goku, did you see it?"

Bulma and Juu groaned. "Chi!" Juu scolded.

"What?" Chichi stared at her innocently. "I just want to know, she saw it, she was there, I'm curious," she stuttered.

"I didn't see his _thing_ Chichi," Bulma said trough gritted teeth; her face turning beat red in embarrassment at the sudden resurfacing of that particular memory. "Their locker was on the other side, I was placed on Yamucha's side," Bulma admitted truthfully. "And I've never entered the showers, so no, I did not see his thingamajig," she said truthfully.

"Really?" Chichi looked defeated. "Not even a tiny—"

"Chichi!" Bulma and Juu scolded in unison, ending all embarrassing discussions there.

* * *

Chichi had drove, Juu sat in the passenger's seat and Bulma sat at the back in her complete male attire when they reached the Black Star High School for Boys, late in the afternoon.

"Oh great," Juu said. "Bulma, did you sign out when you left with me yesterday?" she asked.

"No," Bulma was panicking too.

"Security will report you," Chichi stated.

"We'll have to wait until it gets dark so you can sneak back in," Juu said. Bulma nodded in agreement.

"But what about your own curfew?" Bulma asked.

"We have our ways around it, don't worry," Chichi replied. She drove a block away, but can still the school's security post, to avoid any suspicions. They waited till the sun went down, which was when Bulma had decided to make her move.

It was close to seven already, she had her _Mango_-phone with her that was alarmed to vibrate when it's ten minutes before seven. It was a school night and a curfew rule on a school night was at eight. Every student needed to be in their dorm room at eight. Not a minute past that time, it was always eight on the dot. The principal, Piccolo Namek made sure of it.

Security was always tight during the afternoon. The only way to get back in would be the same way she got out. Through the farthest back of the school and over the fence that led to the soccer field. It was a twenty minute walk to reach the end of the school, if she ran; she'd probably save a few minutes. She wasn't a fast runner.

She darted towards the side alley and ran. She was crouching low and was close to the wall in order to avoid detection. The school walls weren't that high up (but still high enough that made it impossible for an uncoordinated girl like her to climb) and she could easily be seen from the inside. When she'd finally reached the fence that led to the soccer field, her schoolmates in their soccer uniform littered the field.

Crap! She'd forgotten about the after school soccer practices. She stealthily headed towards the part of the fence that was hidden behind the bleachers and climbed over. She jumped and landed on her two feet before darting to hide underneath the wooden bleachers. She peaked through the cracks and prayed to _Kami_ that the team would end their soccer practice early.

Apparently _Kami_ wasn't listening to her at the moment, as the team ended their soccer practice at exactly seven-thirty. That only gave her thirty minutes to head to her room, pack up and leave without Vegeta seeing her.

But wait! It doesn't end there, apparently even the _Kai_'s had it in for her, as Vegeta had decided to stay behind and continue practicing alone.

"You sure you're not coming?" Goku called from the departing team.

"Go ahead Kakkarot," Vegeta had replied impatiently.

Bulma groaned and slumped down to the ground. She watched in annoyance as Vegeta just stood there in the middle of the field, the ball beneath one foot, as he stared at the open goal ahead. It seemed like hours before he started to move. She watched with abated breath as he moved.

He turned swiftly, crouching low, his arms moved to provide balance as his body moved. He fainted left, then right, his feet shuffling with the spherical ball. Bulma felt like she was watching him dance. He was graceful but emitted power. When he was halfway near the goal, he retracted his leg, he put forced as the heel of his shoes made contact with the black and white ball. She watched in a trance as the ball flew straight to the open goal. She merely stared as the ball made contact with the net and it bounced on the ground.

She turned to look back at Vegeta, who stayed glued to his spot. He was hunched low, his hands resting on his knees as he panted in exhaustion. He was sweating hard, he was breathing heavily as his obsidian eyes stared fixated at the ball. After a few agonizing seconds, he stood straight and went to retrieve the ball.

Bulma was finally able to snap out of his trance when he stuffed his soccer ball into his duffle bag and proceeded to leave the vacant field. She was finally able to sigh in relief for the moment, but proceeded to panic that she only had a few minutes before curfew.

She didn't want to pack when Vegeta was present, so she hoped that he'd take a while in his shower. Vegeta was after all, one to never follow the rules.

* * *

He was finally satisfied with his practice when he found himself in front of his opened locker. He thought back on today's events and was still bothered about his missing roommate. He woke up early in morning to find his roommate still missing. He went out for his usual morning jog and still the Red Ribbon International heir was still missing when he returned.

It felt weird for some reason; seeing Juunanago cry. He'd made a lot of people cry before due to his hurtful words, but none had bothered him like seeing Juunanago cry. It was weird. It felt and looked somewhat familiar. But he'd never, not once seen Juunanago cry, which eventually tells him that this boy isn't who he says he is.

He growled in annoyance and stood to leave. He was confused as to what's what anymore. He had decided to take his shower back at his dorm room, it was already past curfew, and he couldn't take the chance of getting caught while the Coach roamed around school grounds searching for any rule breakers.

He stuffed all of his items into his bag and progressed to leave.

It was already dark out. The lamp posts that were placed around the school grounds were the only light source available. He walked quietly, carefully listening for the sounds of footsteps. He stayed close to the building walls, just in case he had to duck and hide.

And that was where he found him. Leaning and peering behind small partition that separated the locker gym and the cafeteria. He smirked in amusement and headed towards him with determination.

* * *

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice asked from behind her, making her squeak in surprised. She had been stealthily hiding—or so she thought—on her way towards the dorm buildings. She slowly turned to see an amused Vegeta towering over her with his arms crossed, his bag slung over his shoulder behind him.

"Uh," she stuttered.

"Do you have any idea—" he took a threatening step forward but stopped to compose himself.

Bulma stared wide eyed at him. Was he blushing?

"Look," he breathed out. _To calm himself._ "What happened the other day—" he started. _An attempt to apologize._

Bulma watched him carefully. They were beneath a lamp post and she could see his handsome features more profoundly up close.

"That was nothing, it wasn't even that bad, trust me, I've seen worse," he mumbled. _The apology, it was the closest thing he can do as an apology._ "You need to toughen up if you want to survive here," he continued unsurely.

Bulma smiled knowingly. She was wrong. Vegeta was still Vegeta. He just had done a really good job in hiding this time around.

"Look—" he started but stopped suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps. They panicked, well, more like she panicked. Vegeta was calm as he pulled her towards the darker area between the two buildings, away from the lamp post.

Bulma's heart was beating furiously due to their current position. She was pushed hard against the wall with his hard like body. Her nose was slightly pressed on the crook of his neck. Even when he was covered in sweat and dirt, he still smelled like chocolate mint, his favorite sweet when they were children.

She was breathing hard and she turned to look up at him. His eyes were fixated on the street.

"Damn," she heard him whisper. "It's Namek," he said. "Be quiet or we're dead," he warned.

Bulma couldn't care less if they get caught now. Hell, she'd die a happy woman in this position.

She figured that Coach Piccolo was slowly passing them when Vegeta had slightly eased off her. She inwardly groaned in discontent, not liking that the radiated heat he emitted was slowly disappearing.

"Come on," he said when he was a foot away from her. "Let's head back to the dorm."

* * *

It had been almost an hour and a half since Bulma went back into the school. Juu and Chichi waited patiently for her. They would constantly look at the school to try and get a hint of what's going on inside. So far… nothing.

They nearly jumped in surprised when Juu's phone vibrated twice, signaling an arriving text message. Chichi watched as Juu took her _Mango_ phone and read her new message.

"Who's it from?" Chichi asked. The suspense was slowly killing her.

"Start the car Chichi," Juu smirked after reading the message. She then held it up for her to read.

_**I changed my mind.  
Sorry for making you guys wait.  
I will explain soon.  
See you guys tomorrow at Mister Popo's Pizzeria.  
xBulma**_

Chichi returned Juu's smirk. She started the car and they headed back to their own school

* * *

**vi. Day 6: Saturday – Part I**

* * *

Bulma would forever remember this day as her most awkward. She sat on her seat in her classroom for her first ever, Saturday detention, while coach Piccolo glared at her from his desk. She gulped and twitched uncomfortably. She was the only one who had a Saturday detention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the coach leaned back on his seat. "A new student with a Saturday given on the third day on the first week of school," he grumbled. "I think you've broken Ouji's record Gero," he said in annoyance.

Bulma bowed her head in embarrassment. Her eyes looked up to see her class supervisor walking his way towards her. She gulped in nervousness.

"You feeling better Gero?" he asked gruffly as he towered over her.

Bulma's head snapped up in surprise. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Ouji told me about your flu," coach Piccolo scratched his bald head. "I," he mumbled. "I think I owe you an apology," his words were jumbled that Bulma had a hard time understanding. "I thought you were just faking the flu sickness to get out of your Saturday detention, but here you are," he sighed.

Bulma scratched her black wig in confusion. "Uh," she was utterly speechless.

"Listen," he continued without waiting for her to speak. "I know there are brats like you who are too shy to shower with other guys," he started. "I have a couple who felt the same way in my other classes," he explained. "I'll excuse you so you can leave during shower time to head back to your dorm room. But you have to get me a parent's note detailing that you don't feel comfortable about such situations," he continued. "Just for school records," he added.

Bulma merely nodded in response. She couldn't believe it. Were things finally turning in her favor? She wasn't sure whether she was happy because she gets to skip out during shower time or that Vegeta covered for her. She chose the latter. In the end she couldn't resist tearing up and grinning broadly at the teacher who she thought was the devil incarnate.

Piccolo raised a brow in discomfort. "Are you that happy that you get to skip out on shower time?" he mumbled unbelievingly.

Bulma merely nodded, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

Piccolo gulped nervously at the sight. "Get out of my sight," he nearly growled.

Bulma blinked in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Go! Get out of here," he said.

"What about det—"

"Don't make me repeat myself Gero, get out," he snapped. Bulma stood and ran, she paused by the door and Piccolo raised a curious brow at her.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks coach," she said before running out.

Piccolo Namek blinked rapidly after the boy had left his presence. He was blushing red at that little show of gratification. Was he going soft? Was he getting sick? He has never, ever, let anybody out of detention early. But the boy's cutesy smile and those puppy eyes—he shook his head—he was definitely sure he was coming down with something.

* * *

When Bulma entered _Mister Popo's Pizzeria _that afternoon, she was overwhelmed by the number of teenagers inside. She looked around and it seemed that the vicinity was divided into two. There was a girl's section and a boy's section. The girl's where huddled together in a large table at the far end of the restaurant, while the boys were separated in groups, and were seated in the booths.

Yamucha sat with a couple of his friends from school. Goku, Krillen, Vegeta and Tien were seated in one and the others were scattered in their own tiny groups. She looked over at the girl's side and saw Juu and Chichi surrounded by their female classmates. She wasn't surprised that they were the center of attention.

She walked over the booth's side, trying to see whether she can get an invite to sit with any of her schoolmates. But as she walked passed them, they merely avoided eye contact, some even glared. Bulma felt herself reddening in embarrassment before somebody had called her name—well, her borrowed guy name.

"Juunana!" she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned and saw Juuhachigo walking her way towards her. Juu enveloped her in a hug and from over her shoulder she could see the shocked faces of her schoolmates. "Come join us," she said and pulled her towards the girl's side of the restaurant, and this time, there were jaws dropping everywhere.

She sat stiff in between Chichi and Juu, the girls around the table were staring uncomfortable at her.

She was at a loss for words and she sweated at the girls' discerning stares.

"Uh, Juu," a girl with blue hair and brown eyes spoke first. "I thought you said that boys aren't allowed in our table?" she asked.

Realization hit Bulma. She'd made that rule with Juu after all. A group of girls that were together made them look desirable, yet unattainable, they intimated men, yet they travel as a pack to protect themselves. Men weren't allowed to sit with the group because that would scream as an invite to all the others, and they might just take advantage of that and trample over them. And thus the 'no boys in the table during lunch' was created, but after that you can do as you please.

"This one's special Marron," Juu said. "This is my brother," she stated.

"Juu," Bulma hissed at her. Around her, the girls started talking in hushed whispers. Obviously, Juunanago's reputation had reached the Orange Star High School for Girls as well. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What?" she whispered back. "I'm introducing my brother."

"If I get caught, everyone'll know you're in on this lie," Bulma whispered low.

Juu smiled. "And your point?" she said coolly.

Bulma gawked at her. "Thanks Juu," she smiled.

"Enough," Chichi whispered from beside her. "Let's start fixing your reputation," she added.

"Exactly how are we going to do that?" Bulma whispered back. "And what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your new boyfriend?" she added.

"Don't worry," Chichi grinned. "We'll be spending time after lunch, but for now, friends first," she grinned.

Bulma got a bit teary eyed and Juu and Chichi had to scold her to get her bearings back in order.

* * *

Yamucha couldn't believe it! He looked around and every guy had the same astonished look on their faces. Not one guy had ever been invited to that table. Not even Goku who's dating Chichi Mau, not even _him_, Yamucha Muten, who had probably dated half of the girls in that table.

He glared at the new kid.

Juunanago Gero.

He wasn't much. He was of average height, a head shorter than his tall frame. He has porcelain skin, boyish yet soft facial features, aqua blue eyes, a slender nose, natural rosy lips, and a rather thin frame. To Yamucha, he looked too girly. He absolutely hated guys like him.

He needed to reevaluate his assessment of this new kid. He can't afford to lower his guard.

Besides, he had always believed in the saying; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. He grinned. He might actually be able to use the new kid to his advantage. He had always been after Orange Star's High School for Girls' Ice Queen, the ultimate unattainable girl, his greatest challenge.

* * *

Bulma wasn't used to all the flirting, especially when it's coming from girls. They complimented her in absolutely everything. She was cute, she ate with manners unlike the guys they were used to—she paled at that compliment—she was nice, she listened, she was funny, and she wasn't even doing anything.

"Come on," Juu pulled her up after she finished her second slice of pizza (using a fork and knife).

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked as she stood after Juu.

"Over there," she pointed at the corner where a couple of pool tables were located. "This is the time we mingle with our sister school," she whispered.

Bulma followed and she sat in a stool with Juu, they were separated by a round table. Everyone, girls and boys from both schools were in that small area. Chichi and Goku were already situated in a private corner, whilst the rest were mingling with each other.

"Hey Gero," a voice called, making both Bulma and Juu turn to the voice's owner. Yamucha walked up to them with a smirk on his lips, whilst holding a couple of pool cues on his hands. "I challenge you," he nearly shoved the cue towards her. "To a friendly game."

Bulma doubted the game would be anything but friendly.

"Uh, I'm not really a pool player," she tried to hand back the long stick.

Yamucha rolled his eyes but didn't make any move to retrieve the stick. "Yeah, you're supposed to be this great athlete we always hear about," he said. "I mean, you're so skinny, I feel like if I tackled you. You'd fly fifty feet away," he added. "Do you even work out?" He then extended his free arm, his hand resting on her chest.

Bulma held her breath as Yamucha's hand made contact on her elastic bandaged chest.

Yamucha frowned. "I guess you do," he stated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Juu rose from her seat and slapped Yamucha's hand away, her raised voice attracting everyone's attention. Everyone stared wide eyed at her in confusion. Juu froze realizing her mistake and Chichi stared wide eyed at the events.

"Juu," Bulma scolded.

"Oh no," Chichi whispered.

"Um," Juu stuttered.

Yamucha smiled. "So protective of your brother aren't you," Yamucha said. "How cute," he winked at her.

Juuhachigo twitched at Yamucha's show of affection.

"How about this then," Yamucha turned back to Bulma, now all eyes and attention were on them. "How about we make this interesting and make a bet," he suggested.

Bulma raised a brow. "A bet?"

"Yeah," Yamucha shrugged a shoulder. "If I win," he acted as if he was thinking of what he wanted to gain. He smiled. "How about if I win," he turned to Juu. "I get a date with your lovely sister."

Juu raised a brow. She shared a knowing look with Bulma.

"And if I win?" Bulma asked, her confidence rising by the second.

"You decide," Yamucha said.

"I see," Bulma smiled and turned to Juu, asking for her permission. Juu smirked and nodded her approval.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! :D


End file.
